The guys who makes pizzas
by Narya
Summary: Estoy tratando de no recordar el Mundo Mágico. Soy Harry Potter "El Chico que hace Pizzas". He estado fuera de ese Mundo por más de 4 años"
1. Nos dejaron atras

The Guys Who Makes Pizzas  
Cap1: Nos dejaron atrás  
  
  
  
Estoy tratando de no recordar el Mundo Mágico. Soy Harry Potter "El Chico que hace Pizzas". He estado fuera de ese Mundo por más de 4 años.  
  
Todo empezó cuando derroté a Voldemort, con Draco; teníamos que usar el Avada Kedabra...  
Los tiempos con Voldemort al poder fueron tal quebradero de cabeza, saben, gente muriendo por todas partes y todas esas cosas.   
  
Yo era el único que podía ponerle ounto final a eso, pero no era lo suficientemente poderoso para pelear con él por mi mismo, así que le pedí a Ron y Hermione que estuvieran conmigo en el momento en que dijera el Avada Kedabra, pero, ellos dijeron que no podrían. Hermione me lo explicó. Solo aquellos que han sido entrenados en ello por el Señor Oscuro o que hayan tenido que luchar con él podrían ejecutarlo... Si quería derrotar a Voldemort usándolo tendría que pelear con él por mi mismo o encontrar a un mortífago que lo hiciera conmigo por su propia voluntad. En ese momento Draco entró en la habitación y dijo que el lo haría. Le pregunté por qué, pero él dijo que lo aceptara tal y como venía, porque él no iba a decir una palabra sobre sus razones.  
Derrotamos a Voldemort un mes después, y estabamos demasiado cansados como para salir de allí cuando los autos del Ministerio aparecieron frente nuestro.   
  
Nos mandaron a Jucio, todo porque They send us to a Trial, todo eso porque habíamos usado una maldición imperdonable en un ser humano. El hecho de que acabaramos de derrotar al Señor Oscuro no tenía nada que ver en ello. Dumbledore trató de convencer al jurado de que los habíamos salvado y que Voldemort prácticamente había dejado de ser humano en el momento en que se comvirtió en lo que era. No fuimos a Azkaban gracias a ello, pero fuimos expulsados del mundo mágico y nuestras varitas mágicas fueron quebradas ese mismo día, no podíamos hacer ningún tipo de magia con varita y después de que pusimos nuestros pies en el mundo muggle fuimos olvidados completamente. Incluso Ron y Hermione parecían habernos olvidado pues nunca más supimos de ellos.  
  
Draco y yo viajamos por todo el Reino Unido tratando de encontrar algún trabajo, un lugar donde dormir o al menos algo para comer. Ahora estamos trabajando en nuestra propia Pizzeria. Yo hago las pizzas y lavo los platos y Draco atiende el teléfono y va a hacer las entregas a domicilio. No era algo así como un gran negocio, pero nos daba dinero para pagar el alquiler del local y de nuestro departamente (que estaba en el piso de arriba)  
-Estoy aburrido-dijo Draco, desde su lugar al lado del teléfono.  
-Ya estoy terminándola. Solo dos minutos más y estarás conduciendo la motocicleta a donde sea que tengas que ir-Dije desde cerca del horno.  
-No es eso-Dijo Draco, poniendose de pie y viniendo hasta donde yo estaba- Tú sabes que no es eso. Estoy aburrido, porque no puedo volver a hacer magia.  
-Tú fuiste el que le dijo al jurado que tú habías derrotado a Voldemort conmigo-le hice recordar. Draco se sentó en una silla cerca del horno.  
-Me sentía orgulloso de mi mismo de haberlo hecho. Y sabía que ellos te harían irte lejos de mi. No podía dejar que eso pasara. Se supone que tienes que tener cerca a tus enemigos-dijo Draco muy serio.  
-Entonces porque estás diciendo que estás aburrido. Si lo estás no es mi culpa. El mundo Muggle es aburrido, pero no puedo hacer nada por remediarlo-Puse el horno mucho más caliente, asi que la pizza estuvo lista en menos de un minuto-Ahí está, toma la pizza. Sal de aquí, si vuelves pensando que estás aburrido aquí conmigo será mejor que encuentres una pensión o una pieza en otro lugar-le dije sacándolo del lugar con la pizza en sus manos y una cara sorprendida.  
  
Bueno... No puedo decir que el negocio estaba trabajando tan bien como en los primeros dos días... pero 2 pizzas en una hora no es tan malo considerando que somos una microempresa y no una cadeza como el Pizza Hat o algo así ¿no? Como sea.   
"El momento de cerrar el lugar a llegado y no puedo seguir esperando a Draco ni un minuto más. Si no aparece en dos segundos más, cierro el local y esto se acaba" Pensé mientras miraba a la puerta de la entrada con la cara entre las manos.   
Esperé otra hora.  
  
-Draco no ha llegado, y ya han pasado dos días desde que se fue. Me dejó, pero lo que más me molesta, es que me dejó y se llevó la moto y el pago por la pizza que fue a entregar. Si llegase a pasar por cerca de la Pizzería será mejor que tenga una muy buena excusa- me dije a mi mismo desde el pequeño sillón frente al televisor en mi pequeño departamento.  
Escuché que golpeaban la puerta, he imaginandome que era el casero que venía a cobrarme el alquiler por séptima vez en la semana (y estabamos a miércoles), me dirigí a ella con un paso bastante lento. Abrí la puerta con pereza y cuando la tuve completamente abierta, el cuerpo volando de un Draco con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas voló hasta mis brazos. Por supuesto no respondí el abrazo, Porque estaba demasiado shockeado como para hacer algo más vital que respirar. Lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue mirarlo con los ojos abiertos de par en par sin decir una palabra.  
-Lo siento... Lo siento mucho- Era lo único que decía. Lo abracé con fuerza y lo atraje dentro del departamento conmigo. Le dejé solo en el sofá, sollozando descontroladamente. Fui a la cocina y le hice un té de hierbas para que se calmara un poco.Cuando estuve nuevamente a su lado, mirándolo revolver el té lentamente y sorbiéndolo cuidando de no quemarse, me empecé a preguntar que demonios había pasado con él.  
-Lo siento, Harry- dijo nuevamente. Pasé un brazo por sobre sus hombros y empecé a acariciarle el cabello para tranquilizarlo.  
-¿Qué pasa, Draco? ¿Qué pasó contigo durante estos días?-Le pregunté. ÉL escondió su cabeza en mi pecho, llorando mucho más duro y repitiendo continuamente las únicas palabras que le había podido sacar en esos minutos "Lo siento".  
-Hice tal ridículo de mi mismo, Harry-Me dijo, enojado consigo mismo-Dos días afuera... en el mundo muggle, solo por lo que tú me dijiste... Tenía que conocer el otro lado de este maldito mundo ¿sabes? Cunado estaba allí yo... Pensé en lo que habías dicho... Harry... Estaba tan asustado de perderte... Nunca podría soportar eso... Esos dos días han sido tan horribles... He estado pensando mucho, Harry-Puse mi mano en su cabeza, acariciando su pelo suavemente.  
-Tranquilo, Draco, Tranquilo. Todo estará bien. Todo- le dije. Draco me miró a los ojos, y yo le miré de vuelta.... Cualquiera se podría ahogar en esos ojos.  
-Tú no entiendes. Tú nunca podrás entender de qué estoy hablando-dijo Draco tomando la taza vacía de té de hierbas y llevándosela a la cocina. Con ojos furiosos, pero esta vez hacia mí. 


	2. Aquel señor de la esquina

The Guys Who Makes Pizzas  
Cap2: Aquel señor de la esquina  
  
  
  
Han pasado dos días desde que Draco llegó nuevamente al trabajo y al departamento y... bueno... las cosas han estado muy tensas.  
  
La rutina es la siguiente en esta casa de locos:  
1)Te levantas, vistes, lavas, etc...  
2)Haces el desayuno y lavas la loza.  
3)Limpias el desorden que dejaste el día anterior cuando te quedaste dormido sobre la taza de café mientras revisabas las cuentas impagas.  
4)Bajas al negocio y abres los candados.  
5)Después de darle una limpiadita al lugar poner a calentar el horno y "abres" por completo el local para que esté abierto al público.   
6)Después de horas de arduo trabajo te vas a casa luego de cerrar el negocio y limpiarlo.  
7)Ya en casa si es que tienes fuerzas te vas a acostar o te quedas dormido sobre el sillón.  
Desde que Draco volvió solo a participado en el punto 1, 5 y 7. Lo cual, aparte de dejarme doblemente cansado a mí, me tiene muy preocupado, porque él era el primero en levantarse y ponerse a trabajar.  
No me ha dirigido la palabra ni una sola vez y acata todas las peticiones que le doy sin ninguna objeción. Es por eso que me extrañó tanto cuando entró el viernes, después de ir a dejar una pizza bastante lejos de allí, diciendo:  
-Hay un viejo allá en la esquina que me pidió plata para comer, ¿por qué no le damos alguna pizzita?-sugirió extrañamente preocupado.  
-¿Draco Malfoy preocupado por un mendigo?-pregunté sin poder evitarlo. Draco me miró a los ojos y yo me golpeé a mi mismo por decir tamaña tontería.  
-Viví mis peores dos días como un mendigo, Potter, y si no recuerdo mal cuando nos echaron de ese estúpido mundo al que perteneceíamos también fuimos unos de esos mendigos-me dijo en la voz más fría que encontró.  
-Tráelo acá y pregúntale que le gustaría en su pizza-le dije mirando a la esquina donde estaba el señor al que Draco se refería.  
Dos minutos después Draco volvió con él tomado del brazo. El señor tenía una barba de algunos días y el cabello canozo, pero no blanco. Tenía los ojos de un color violeta muy extraño, sobre todo porque con ellos se me quedó mirando por bastante rato.  
  
El señor resultó ser un pintor vagabundo que había estado viviendo así desde toda su vida. Era muy buena persona y muy simpático, así que le dimos asilo durante unos días en nuestro departamento por algunos días hasta que se sació su hambre y su sed de confianza. Se fue de nuestro departamento durante la noche, dejando solo una nota:  
"Señores Potter y Malfoy" empezaba. Draco y yo la encontramos en la cocina, junto a nuestras tazas de café.  
"Espero que sepan que estoy muy agradecido de todo lo que ustedes han hecho por mí, nunca nadie se había portado tan bien conmigo en toda mi vida.  
Ustedes me aceptaron en su casa, aún sin siquiera conocerme y me acomodaron con toda la amabilidad y cariño que yo creía que la gente había perdido. Quizás sea porque ustedes también pasaron por esto una vez, como muy dolorosamente me contaron, pero quiero que sepan que con ustedes se creaba cierta empatía que estoy seguro no volveré a encontrar"   
Draco y yo nos miramos sin saber que decir. Gracias a ese señor habíamos vuelto a hablar entre nosotros (aunque la herida seguía abierta) y de cierta manera le debíamos mucho. Tomé la carta y seguí leyendo, esta vez sin detenerme.  
"No creo que lo sepan, porque no se han dado cuenta a mi parecer, pero ustedes dos se necesitan más de lo que aparentan. Pueden estar todo el día sin hacer nada, y a veces el silencio molesto que se forma entre ustedes puede llegar a ser palpable... no debería meterme en esto, pero creo que deberían reconciliarse de una vez por todas. Cada uno tiene heridas aquí, pero el cicatrizante lo tiene el otro, si no se hablan y se piden los cicatrizantes sus heridas jamás sanarán. (Espero que entiendan la metáfora).  
Quizás dentro de poco reciban alguna visita del pasado. Espero que lo tomen a bien y hagan caso a mi consejo. Las primeras diez preguntas respondanlas con un Sí y un No, alternadamente y partan con un Sí. Sé lo que estoy diciendo, y creanme que cuando todo esto termine me lo van a agradecer, aunque no me vuelvan a ver jamás.  
Con cariño...  
El señor de la Esquina"  
Miré a Draco y le entregué la carta. Draco la leyó, la releyó y la volvió a leer nuevamente. Ese día no abrimos el negocio y nos quedamos todo el día hablando hasta que nos quedamos dormidos en un sillón cerca de las 3 de la mañana...  
  
{{{{{*}}}}}  
  
...Tengo hambre... mi estómago suena como nunca antes había sonado... comida... algo en que poner los dientes y masticar lentamente... saborear un pedacito de algo... daría mi alma por un plato hecho por mamá...  
Esos eran los pensamientos de el último cliente que entró en el negocio. Yo estaba en la cocina preparando más masa, pues ese día habíamos estado copados de clientes, cuando escuché la voz de Draco desde el recibidor. Aún con la masa en mis manos miré por la puerta para ver de qué se trataba. Había alguien frente a Draco. Era un hombre de nuestra edad, tenía la cabeza rapada y tenía un piercing en la ceja. Tenía los ojos azules y tenía ojeras de al menos tres días. Era muy alto y tenía brazos fuertes, cuando lo ví enseguida me recordó al Remus de mis tiempos en el mundo mágico.  
-Buen día ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?-preguntó Draco lo más cortésmente. Draco había tenido que aprender a ser cortés, pues con esa pinta de maleante (cabello largo y blanco, mirada malvada, un tatuaje en la base de la cabeza, una oreja llena de aretes, un piercing en el labio inferior y un alfiler de gancho en la ceja, además de toda su ropa en negro) que tenía, nadie lo miraba bien en un principio.  
-¿Qué venden aquí?-preguntó el cliente. Recuerdo haber alzado una ceja ante tal pregunta. En el negocio lo que menos faltaba era algún lugar donde no dijera "Oferta del día", "Pizza" o algo por el estilo.  
-¿Pizzas?-preguntó Draco al parecer con la misma idea que yo en la cabeza.  
-Sí, pero de qué-insistió nuestro cliente.  
-De lo que pida... Usted diga y le ponemos hasta un caballo entero arriba de la pizza-dijo Draco intentando bromear. El cliente alzó una ceja y yo reí ante la idea de un caballo arriba de una pizza.  
-Pues traeme una con TODO. Pero pequeña, no tengo mucho dinero-dijo sonrojándose hasta la punta de las orejas.  
-¡Hey, chico-masa!-me gritó Draco dándose vuelta para encontrarme con la masa en las manos-Una pequeña con todo, para nuestro amigo aquí presente.  
-¡En eso estoy, señor Teléfono con aros!-le dije dando un saludo al estilo militar haciendo sonar mis tobillos y poniendo una mano estirada en mi frente.  
Draco empezó a hablar con el chico, que por cierto parecía muy hambriento, y yo escuchaba desde la cocina.   
-Ustedes dos se llevan muy bien-dijo el chico al ver como Draco reía ante mi reacción a sus órdenes.  
-Llevamos 11 años de conocernos, 4 años de ser amigos... Tenemos que llevarnos bien-dijo Draco con risa jovial en su voz. Yo para ese entonces ya tenía la pizza en la parrilla. Luego de eso hubo un silencio bastante largo, mientras yo cuidaba que la parrilla no se pasara y la pizza quedara tal y como debía estar.  
-Estoy buscando a un amigo ahora. He recorrido medio país para encontrarlo, pero da la impresión de que se lo tragó la tierra en algún momento-dijo el cliente con gracia.  
-¿Y cómo se llamaba?-preguntó Draco. De pronto sentí que el corazón me daba un vuelco, y tuve la necesidad de ir a donde estaba Draco.  
Yo para ese entonces ya estaba al lado del cliente y lo miraba, pensando en toda persona a la que me pudiera recordar. No estaba pendiente de que tanto él como Draco me estaban mirando asombrados. No por mi ropa (delantar blanco, polera negra llena de harina, y jeans con agujeros en las rodillas) si no por mi expresión.   
Antes de que Draco o el mismo cliente se dieran cuenta yo estaba abrazando a este con toda la fuerza que era capaz de entregarle a alguien sin quebrarle la espalda. El cliente estuvo tieso en todo momento. Pude observar como el color se iba de la cara de Draco. Luego me dirigí hasta la oreja del cliente y con mucho cuidado dije:  
-Hola, Ron...  
  
  
**********************************  
Y ahora mis notas!!!  
**********************************  
  
¿Les gustó ese final? ¿Inesperado o esperado? Denle a ese pequeño botoncito de allí abajo que dice Review y dejen sus impresiones.   
  
Me gustaría además publicitar mis otros fics, cuando vean "Narya" como autora por allí por favor lean lo que sea que haya escrito y denle uno que otro Review.  
  
Ustedes deben estar pensando que idea tenía en la cabeza cuando se me ocurrió ponerle ese rating a esta historia, que hasta ahora podría ser puesta en PG con todo derecho. Pero debo repetirles... esperen un poco, las cosas y la trama todavía no se desarrollan...  
  
**********************************  
Fin de mis notas, fin del capítulo  
********************************** 


End file.
